gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
GarryWare
GarryWare is a custom gamemode for Garry's Mod running on Fretta Gamemode Base. The rule is simple Do what you are asked to do. Try to screw up what other people are also trying to do. If you fail, you can take over your chance in the next 8 seconds for another game. Yes, that's it : It's a WarioWare-type Party game set on a Multiplayer First Person Shooter environment. Do you think it's not a right platform for that kind of game ? Do you think a multiplayer WarioWare gameplay can't be working ? Wait... Have you even tried that type of game ? Doesn't it sound ridiculous to miscalculate "91 +19" on a server ? How would you react if you miserably fall off a pole you must stand on because someone thrown his crowbar at you ? Garry Ware reviews the definition of a game : "To have fun, and to share this fun". GarryWare runs on any usual Garry's Mod server. That means people connect to a server in their Garry's Mod instance, and play with those on the server. However, WarioWare few multiplayer mode often relies on a turn-based gameplay. GarryWare's multiplayer mod is simultaneous, and interactive. Than means a player can see the others playing on the same environment, and can also interfere with the other players. WarioWare give you 3 chances to lose while playing, otherwise on the 4th lost game, the game ends. On GarryWare, players never go Spectator. The game is a scoring table : Every player will play continuously for 8 minutes so that no one gets bored watching the others. The game is currently available via a SVN checkout, and only runs on a server with Garry's Mod Fretta running. If you want to play that game : + Find a server hosting GarryWare Two. - Garry's Mod gamemodes are immediately playable when entering a server. The game will download all required clientside resources for you to enjoy the gamemode as if you installed it ! - To find a server easily, type wa_ in the map filter in Server search. wa_ is the map prefix for Ga rryWare gamemode. You will likely find wa_edge being hosted, or wa_prism. Note that GarryWare Two runs on Fretta servers, that means some servers may be hosting it but is not currently played. Don't play GarryWare Two twice in a row, it's boring, take a tour on what Fretta has to offer by playing the other gamemodes too. - Make sure you're playing on an up-to-date server. This may not be the case for all servers. You won't know if a server is updated until you fully joined, but this will cause no harm at all. + If you know what a SVN is already, download GarryWare Two. It's free, the entire source code (Lua) and contents are made available as a project hosted on a SVN repository. Please refer to this thread for SVN Url and instructions. I will not provide information on how to use SVNs. Note that you should only download GarryWare Two if you have Steam friends to play with and host ! If you do not have an opportunity to prepare a game, just go online on a filled server and play without installing ! Category:Gamemodes